This invention relates to a connector for a coaxial cable, and more particularly to a connector suited for enhancing the efficiency of assembling of constituent parts thereof.
Generally, in order to shield the electrical noise such as electromagnetic waves and static electricity, a coaxial cable, used as an antenna wire or the like, has a construction in which a conductor, covered with an inner insulating layer, is covered with a braid, and further this braid is covered with an insulating sheath. There have been proposed various connectors for connecting such a coaxial cable to a mating equipment or a mating connector (see, for example, JP-UM-A-64-9375 (Page 5, FIG. 1), JP-UM-A-2-77884 (FIG. 1), and JP-UM-A-3-476 (FIG. 1)).
In a pin plug (corresponding to a coaxial cable connector of the present invention) disclosed in JP-UM-A-64-9375, in order that a cover 30 can be attached to a tubular body 10 (corresponding to a holding member in the invention) for receiving a pin in a fixed manner, notches 14 of a predetermined width (corresponding to grooves in the invention) are formed in the tubular body 10, while projected piece portions 32 (corresponding to claws in the invention) are formed on the cover 30, and the projected piece portions 32 are engaged respectively in the notches 14, thereby assembling the two parts (that is, the body and the cover of the above construction) together. When the cover is attached to the body, each projected piece portion of the cover is aligned with an inlet of the notch, and then the cover is pushed to be fitted on the body. The projected piece portion advances into a predetermined position along the notch, and is retained there.
By the way, the body has the guide grooves formed respectively in upper and lower sides thereof. The cover has the claws formed respectively on upper and lower sides thereof. When the cover is attached to the body by using the grooves and the claws, first, one of the claws is aligned with the corresponding guide groove, and the one of the claws is fitted into the corresponding guide groove. However, gap is provided between the claw and the guide groove, and therefore there is a fear that the cover rolls relative to the body. When such rolling occurs, the other claw fails to be fitted into the other guide groove, and the other claw slides onto the outer surface of the body, so that the assembling operation can not be continued. In a result, a problem is invited that the aligning operation must be performed again. There is a possibility that such sliding-on due to the rolling occurs even during the fitting of the cover onto the body with the claws moving along the respective guide grooves.